dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Legend of MYCUN
Legend of MYCUN is a 2008 American computer-animated comedy crossover film and a sequel to the 2005 film MYCUN: The Movie. It was directed by Taylor Grodin and Mike Moon, and produced by Gabriel Garcia at MYCUN Studios and CGI Entertainment. It is also CGI Entertainment's second film. The screenplay is written by Jon Vitti, Josh Klausner, Darren Lemke, Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver. Most of the cast – Anne Hathaway, Steve Carell, Pierre Coffin, Sachi Matsumoto, C. Elbourn, and Jodelle Ferland – reprised their roles, with the exception of Spencer Klein, Christina Ricci, and Gus Lewis, who were replaced by Elijah Wood, Dakota Fanning, and Kodi Smit-McPhee, respectively. Other cast members include Toby Kebbell, Andy Serkis, Moisés Arias, Tim Whintall, Johnny Depp, Helena Bonham Carter, Emily Watson, Evan Sabara, Scott Adsit, Aaron Lohr, Max Casella, Nick Thurston, Karin Konoval, Terry Notary and Judy Greer who appear in supporting roles. Legend of MYCUN takes place three years after the first. The producers were confident enough in MYCUN: The Movie that they started planning for the sequel before production had completed. Gordin, the executive producer of the first film, was on board to direct the film. Unlike its predecessor which was flash animated, this film is fully animated and rendered in computer-generated imagery (CGI), which is handled by CGI Entertainment, a computer-animation company founded by Gabriel Garcia, the director of the first film and the producer of the sequel. The production of the film began in August 2006 and finished in November 2007. Legend of MYCUN premiered in Reading, Pennsylvania on January 13, 2008, and was released on February 1, 2008, by 20th Century Fox in North America and Universal Pictures in other countries. Upon its release, Legend of MYCUN received positive reviews and has opened in 4,296 theaters, grossing $22.7 million on its opening day and $70.6 million on its opening weekend, resulting in the number one position at the box office. The film became MYCUN Studios' most successful film to date and the highest grossing animated film of the year worldwide until Kung Fu Panda. It also became the highest grossing MYCUN Studios film overall. A third film, titled MYCUN and the Mystery to New York, was released on June 15, 2012, and a fourth to follow, titled MYCUN Forever, is scheduled to be released on May 30, 2016, respectively. Plot Three years after the fall of Carrie Underwood, Gabriel Garcia, now a grown man, leads and governs a colony with the MYCUNs located in MYCUN Village, Gabriel's newly built village near his city, MYCUN City. The colony is oppressed by a gang of apes with guns, Evil Minions and bad nursery rhyme characters, led by Koba, the scarred bonobo who formerly experimented on at Gen-Sys and holds a grudge against humans for his mistreatment, that arrive demanding the village. More coming soon! Cast *Elijah Wood as Gabriel Garcia, an 18-year-old brave man and the leader of the MYCUN residents. *Toby Kebbell as Koba, a bonobo who tries to kill Gabriel and take over the MYCUN universe. *Andy Serkis as Caesar, a common chimpanzee and leader of the apes. *Anne Hathaway as Red Puckett-Garcia, an 18-year-old red hooded woman and Gabriel's wife, mother of a newborn son named Carn. *Moisés Arias as Antonio Pérez, a Hispanic boy and Koba's only human son. *Kodi Smit-McPhee as Norman Babcock, an 11-year-old boy and Gabriel's best friend and advisor. *Steve Carell as Felonious Gru, a former villain and Gabriel's friend and advisor. *Pierre Coffin and Chris Renaud as the Minions, Gru's small, yellow, cylindrical henchmen. *Sachi Matsumoto as Toon Link, a cartoon version of Link from The Legend of Zelda series and a legendary hero and swordsman. *C. Elbourn as Ico, a horned boy. *Lauren Tom as Yorda. *Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones, an 11-year-old girl with dark blue hair. *Tim Whintall as Bernard, a curious polar bear who doesn't speak, but he does communicate through guttural sounds. *Johnny Depp as Victor Van Dort, a shy and gawky young man who is engaged to Victoria Everglot for social and financial reasons. He is a very good pianist. *Helena Bonham Carter as Emily, the Corpse Bride, a beautiful and charismatic young woman with a passion for music and dance. *Emily Watson as Victoria Everglot, Victor Van Dort's pretty, sweet-natured, yet timid fiancee. She is kind and shy, yet determined when she puts her mind to it. *Evan Sabara as Hiro Hamada, a 14-year-old robotics prodigy. *Scott Adsit as Baymax, an inflatable robot built by Tadashi as a medical assistant. *Aaron Lohr as Jak, a silent 15-year-old boy and Daxter's best friend. *Max Casella as Daxter, Jak's best friend who was accidentally transformed into an ottsel (half otter, half weasel). *Nick Thurston as Blue Eyes, a common chimpanzee, Caesar and Cornelia's first son. *Karin Konoval as Maurice, a Bornean orangutan and Caesar's friend and advisor. *Terry Notary as Rocket, a common chimpanzee and Caesar's friend and Ash's father. *Judy Greer as Cornelia, a common chimpanzee and Caesar's wife, mother of Blue Eyes and a newborn son named Milo. *Scott Lang as Luca, a western lowland gorilla and the leader of the gorillas guarding the MYCUN Gate. *Jodelle Ferland as Agatha "Aggie" Prenderghast, a Puritan girl who lived in the 1700s. *Keith Ferguson as Bloo, one of the main characters from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. He is Mac's imaginary friend and best friend who resembles a simple, domed cylinder. *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, one of the main characters from the Fox animated series The Simpsons. *Lee Ross as Grey, a common chimpanzee and one of Koba's henchmen. *Richard King as Stone, a common chimpanzee and one of Koba's henchmen. *Mike Myers as Shrek, the main ogre character and the title character from the DreamWorks Animation film series of the same name. *Kristen Wiig as Lucy Wilde, an Anti-Villain League agent and Gru's love interest/new partner. *Grey DeLisle as Margo Gru, the oldest of Gru's three girls and the most overprotective of the trio. *Cathy Cavadini as Edith Gru, the middle and tomboy of Gru's three girls. *Tara Strong as Agnes Gru, the youngest child of Gru's three girls, who is obsessed with unicorns. **Tara Strong also voices Caillou, a 4-year-old spoiled brat and one of Koba's henchmen and the leader of the Caillou clones. *Russell Brand as Dr. Nefario, Gru's elderly, hearing impaired gadget man. *John Alexander as Abe, a western lowland gorilla and one of Koba's henchmen. *Cree Summer as Teddy Bear, a stuffed sun bear of the Mother Goose Club and one of Koba's henchmen. *Jeremy Shada as Eep the Mouse, the youngest of the Mother Goose gang and one of Koba's henchmen. *Hynden Walch as Baa Baa Sheep, a super bubbly sheep and one of Koba's henchmen. *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Mary Quite Contrary, Jack B. Nimble's wife and one of Koba's henchmen. *Alexander Gould as Jack B. Nimble, Mary Quite Contrary's husband and one of Koba's henchmen. *Annie Potts as Little Bo Peep, one of Koba's henchmen. *Grey DeLisle as Annie, one of Koba's henchmen. *Bill Fagerbakke as Ben the Dog, Annie's pet dog and one of Koba's henchmen. *Brian Koch as Mango, a living anthropomorphic monkey and one of Koba's henchmen. *Kevin Shinick as Billy Beaver, a beaver from Busy Beavers and one of Koba's henchmen. *Debi Derryberry as Betty Beaver a beaver from Busy Beavers and one of Koba's henchmen. *Jason Marsden as Baby Panda, a panda bear from Little Baby Bum and one of Koba's henchmen. *Kevin Michael Richardson as LBB Cow, a cow from Little Baby Bum and one of Koba's henchmen. *Carlos Alazraqui as LBB Pig, a pig from Little Baby Bum and one of Koba's henchmen. *Taylor Grodin as LBB Duck, a duck from Little Baby Bum and one of Koba's henchmen. *Adam Katz as Baa Baa Black Sheep, a black sheep from Little Baby Bum and one of Koba's henchmen. *Ariel Winter as Mia, a little girl from Little Baby Bum and one of Koba's henchmen. *Pamela Hayden as LBB Kitten, one of the Three Little Kittens from Little Baby Bum and one of Koba's henchmen. *Tress MacNeille as Jacus, a little boy from Little Baby Bum and one of Koba's henchmen. **Tress MacNeille also voices young Gabriel. *Anthony Anderson as Bill Stork, a talkative and silly officer who usually annoys Chief Grizzly. *Glenn Close as Granny Puckett, the grandmother of Red Puckett. *Gabriel Garcia as Roge, the leader of Gabriel's Wacky Pack. *E.G. Daily as Leno, the second of Gabriel's Wacky Pack. *Nicky Jones as Cole, the third of Gabriel's Wacky Pack. *Mathew Valencia as Loy. *Frank Welker as Animal's vocal effects Production Development Terry Ward, the producer of the first film, confirmed in January 2005 that MYCUN: The Movie would be the first in what is envisioned as an animated film series. On April 16, 2005, during the production of MYCUN: The Movie, Universal Pictures, 20th Century Fox and MYCUN Studios were already developing a script for the sequel, with scribes Josh Klausner and Darren Lemke. Not long after, the plot, director, producer, co-writers, characters, and other small details were announced in June. The film was originally scheduled for release on March 7, 2008, then pushed to November 21, 2008, before moving up to February 1, 2008. On June 30, 2005, Garcia had created a computer-animation studio, called CGI Entertainment, which will provide the animation for the sequel. On July 14, it was announced that Mike Moon, one of the developers of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, will co-direct the sequel with Grodin. On July 22, Fox and Universal revealed that the sequel will be titled Legend of MYCUN. In August 2005, Wood also confirmed that the script was being written. In October 2005, Grodin announced that the production of the film would begin in 2006. In December 2005, after the successful release of the first film, Grodin confirmed that the sequel will take place three years after the events of the first film. Grodin stated that the sequel won't feature Humpty Dumpty as one of Koba's henchmen in the film. "I know that the fairy tale character Humpty Dumpty was related to Nursery Rhymes," Grodin said, "but we supposed to forget that because I love Humpty Dumpty during my childhood, but we don't want him as one of Koba's minions in the movie because we don't want the egg to get hurt... with a crack." Writing Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Soundtrack Release Legend of MYCUN made its world premiere at the IMAX Theatre in Reading, Pennsylvania on January 13, 2008, and held its European premiere on Janaury 24 at the Vue West End in London. The film was released in other territories on January 25, 2008, before it was theatrically released in the United States and Canada on February 1, 2008. The film aired on Cartoon Network on March 13, 2009 at 9:00 pm with a TV-14-V rating and an exclusive parental warning after each commercial break, with a few of the more strong language scenes cut. Marketing Coming soon! Home media Legend of MYCUN was released on DVD and Blu-ray on July 31, 2008. The DVD and Blu-ray combo pack features four "mini movies" titled Where's My Glasses?, Monkey Business, MYCUN of the Apes and The Minions' Missing Adventure. With 7,532,576 DVD units sold in 2008, Legend of MYCUN was the third highest-selling animated film of 2008, behind Kung Fu Panda and WALL-E. Reception Critical response Coming soon! Box office Coming soon! Accolades Coming soon! Soundtrack Coming soon! Sequels A third film, titled MYCUN and the Mystery to New York, was released in 3D on June 15, 2012. The film's screenplay was written by Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver, and is based on Little Guy and The Mystery to New York. It focuses on Gabriel and the MYCUNs looking for a mystery to New York and Homer and Bart Simpson, and they must stop Koba from ruling New York. In August 2012, Jim Gianopulos, the 20th Century Fox CEO, officially confirmed that a fourth MYCUN film is in development. The film is directed by C. Elbourn and David Feiss — the first time without Taylor Grodin, produced by Gabriel Garcia, written by David Silverman with Taylor Grodin, Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver as executive producers. Titled MYCUN Forever, the film is set to be released on May 30, 2016. Manga Coming soon! Television series Coming soon! Holiday special Coming soon! Video games Coming soon! References External links Coming soon! Category:Movies Category:Legend of MYCUN